


That Beautiful Night

by QueenKay_69



Series: Unconditional Love (A Different kind of Love Story) [2]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Confessions, F/M, Family Feels, First Time, Heart-to-Heart, Married Sex, Rough Oral Sex, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenKay_69/pseuds/QueenKay_69
Summary: Rio and Beth are enjoying the end of their honeymoon.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: Unconditional Love (A Different kind of Love Story) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1444273
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	That Beautiful Night

That Beautiful Night

QueenKay_69!

Beth sighs as she lays on the hammock near the ocean, Rio told her to relax after their passionate love making this morning. He kisses her eyes, “I have a surprise ” kisses her lips, “for you later.” Beth smiling at his actions earlier. She has never in her life felt this fulfillment she’s married to her soulmate. Her family has expanded tremendously and she wouldn’t have it any other way. They have invested in legitimate businesses and not to mention their own businesses. What more can a girl ask for?

Beth closes her eyes and tries to pinpoint the exact moment she fell in love with Rio. She knows how she felt when she first laid eyes on him in her kitchen when he hopped off her counter. It was almost like a magnetic force neither one of them could control. She remembers one of their most memorable nights to date. Beth was sitting alone on her sofa thinking about how was she going to secure her children without dragging them through a messy divorce. Dean had taken the kids for a couple of days to give her time to think about the big mistake she’ll be making if they divorce. (his words)

Beth grabbed her blanket and went out to her backyard to enjoy her bourbon while getting some fresh night air. As she allowed the burn of her drink she tilts her head back slightly, she feels him before she sees him. She welcomes his large protective hands on her shoulders as he massages them. 

“You have a lot of tension going on mami” as he worked her muscles deeply.

She couldn’t answer him as she is trying everything not to moan loudly. He then grabs the other chair and sets right in front of her. Then he notices that her eyes look glossy as if she were crying. He runs his pinkie softly down the side of her face then tucks a lock of her hair behind her ear. 

“Mami you need to have a night out”

“When will your kids be back?”

“Day after tomorrow.”

“We could talk about it, but not tonight.”

“I want you to enjoy a carefree night”

“O.K”

Rio leans forward and kisses her, Beth enjoys the tenderness of his lips on hers and his minty tongue. She doesn’t know if he takes baths twice a day all she knows is he always smells as if he’s just out of the shower. She then closes her eyes as he puts his arms around her. 

“Queen Elizabeth”

“Mami wasn’t doing it for you”

“It does, but you are a queen and you should be treated as such”

Beth looks up at him and kisses him before they go in to close her house up. Rio opens his door to let her in then walks around to get in. She is convinced that Rio is obsessed with freshness because his car smells so freakin good. 

“What do you have planned?”

He gives her that smirk she loves to hate, “you’ll see”

Beth looks up and realizes they’re in the parking lot of Lucky’s she looks over to Rio and punches him softly in the arm “Rio” she says. He knows what she’s thinking and he has a hearty laugh about it.

“Nothing like that queen”

“Were just going to start off with drinks” 

She smiles at him before preparing to get out of her seatbelt. He walks around to open her door then grabs her hand and kisses it. Who knew a gangbanger could be so damn charming. She blushes as he puts his hand on her lower back and guides her towards the bar. (their bar)

There’s a nice crowd tonight and Rio picks an intimate booth with minimum traffic. Ron his top waiter sashay’s over, “Hey Mr. Rio” “Who do we have here?”

“This is Queen Elizabeth” 

“O.K from one queen to another,” he says, with a wide wave of his arms. 

Beth and Rio laugh.

“What can I get for you?”

“Bourbon and Tito on the rocks keep em coming”

Rio reaches for Beth’s hands and she happily obliges, I want you to really enjoy yourself tonight we will handle what needs to be later. She smiles and kisses him on the cheek and nods her head. Although in the back of her mind she knew how he handled things.

They’re on their third round and feeling good people are playing good music from the jukebox. Beth decides she wants to hear a couple of songs and maybe dance if Rio wants to. Anna of the North, Thank Me Later comes on and she sways towards him and asks him to dance. She’s surprised he got up with no hesitation. They get into a comfortable sway and enjoy their dance she knew he would be a good dancer. She moves in closer and begins to sing in his ear.

“You know tonight  
I’ll make you mine  
And not just cause you’re pretty baby  
Something ‘bout you makes me crazy”

As the song ends, they go back to their table and finish their drink, Rio asks her to step outside for a minute. He turns some soft music on and turns towards her, “you want a shotgun” she shakes her head as he lights his blunt and inhales then turns towards her as she breathes in. They finish then go back in and continue to have fun, by now their tipsy and high. They order some hot wings, fries, and “don’t forget the mozzarella sticks” she giggled. Beth excuses herself to go to the bathroom when she comes out he’s standing there waiting for her. 

He steps in front of her and they just stare at one another before going into a passionate kiss that both of them didn’t want to come up for air from. Then Ed Sheeran comes on “Thinking Out Loud” she was introduced to this song by Ruby. “Rio I love this song.” “I do too,” she thinks he just bullshiting until he moves her to the dance floor and starts them to dancing. Then Beth is in for a treat because right there on the dance floor. He grabs her hand and starts singing to her.

“When your legs don’t work like they use to before  
And I can’t sweep you off your feet  
Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love  
Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks”

And darling I will be loving you ‘til we’re 70  
And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23  
And I’m thinking ‘bout how people fall in love in  
mysterious ways”

“OMG” was what Beth was thinking, not only was it sexy he sounded so good with his raspy voice. 

“Somebody has hidden talents”

“And so do you”

“Rio I’m having so much fun”

“We’re not done”

They both express not really having a childhood without going into details and this gave Rio an idea. While Rio was in the bathroom Ron came over to clean up then whispered to Beth.

“I don’t know what you did to him but I have never seen him with anybody like this”

Beth smiled her toothy smile as Rio was coming over to get her, “you ready” “yes” then Rio hands Ron a very nice tip, he then winks at Beth. 

“Let’s go to the gas station and get all the candy we used to like when we were teens”

“Yesss” 

Their sitting in the car just having a regular conversation while pigging out on snacks. Beth is having the time of her life.

“I have a challenge” she pulls out four packs of Bubblicious gum. He smirks at her “bet.”

They open all the pieces, then Beth says, “ready, set, go,” They’re stuffing gum and trying to chew it quickly in order to blow bubbles.

“Hey, no fair I got the stale gum shit” Beth is laughing so hard it’s difficult for her to chew. Beth wins and Rio sticks his finger in her bubble. “You cheated” more laughter. “That gum probably been there since we were kids,” she nods her head in agreement. 

Rio remembers a conversation about one of the PTA moms not liking Beth and so he suggests that they T.P her house. 

“So this is why you told me to change into all black” 

“No, I just wanted you to be dressed like me but this works”

“Let’s do this”

They circle around the block twice to make sure no one is out, but really, who’s out in the suburbs at two in the morning. They park two blocks away then walk back up then Beth starts with her yard. Rio throws the tissue on the roof and Beth follows. As they bend down to get the last two rolls a light comes on. Beth and Rio look at each other and run like some ones after them while laughing. When they finally reach the car they’re laughing so hard they just collapse on the sidewalk while doubling over in laughter. They don’t know how long they were there on the sidewalk but they finally got up still laughing with tears in their eyes. Beth looks at Rio when they are in the car. 

“OMG, this was the funniest shit I ever did.”

“I don’t know mami, probably for me too.”

They’re sitting in front of Beth’s house talking about their night, “Rio, I have never had this much fun.”

“I’m glad to be your first.”

“I wish” “I wish you were my first.”

Rio looks over at Beth, “mami without going into details.” 

“How was your first time, did he take care of you?” knowing she’s only been with Dean.

Beth looks down, “No it wasn’t good.” “I think we were just too young, I don’t know.”

“Don’t feel bad, mines wasn’t so great either.”

“That’s hard to believe,” Beth says remembering their bathroom break.

Rio smirks, as he knows what she’s thinking. Rio gives Beth another shotgun then leans back in his seat. Rio sighs, then says, “We should do our first time over.” Beth looks at him, “we should” They walk to her front door and Beth fumbles with getting the key in the lock. Rio takes the keys out of her hand and unlocks the door while staring her in her eyes. One of the most exotic things that happen so far. She locks the door and when she turns around he’s right in front of her he grabs her neck and rub his thumb along her throat, then starts kissing her deeply. 

She’s putty because she knows how relentless Rio is when it comes to sex, he then rips her black button-up open. She then rips his, their heaving, then he throws her over his shoulder cave-man style and walks to her bedroom. He throws her on the bed and starts to remove his pants while staring at her. She mimics his moves while panting, she doesn’t know what to expect from him he’s so full of surprises. She closes her eyes and sighs when she feels his strong hands on her thighs. He pulled her down to the edge of the bed while he gets on his knees, he then spread her thighs open with his pinkies.

He looks in her eyes and says, “You ain’t never experienced this shit mami.” Beth inhales, then he licks from her asshole to the top of her nub. It was the most toe-curling thing she’s ever experienced so far. He then says, “You know I’m ‘bout to tear this pretty pussy up.” “Yes,” he then goes in and sucks her like a vacuum cleaner on medium. She can’t control her screams and Rio is loving it. 

“OMG, Rioooo.”

“Come for me, Queen”

“I can’t OMGGG.”

He then slides two fingers in her while sucking on her clit so sensually that it should be outlawed. She starts to cum and cry at the same time, Rio begins to kiss her tears while holding her. He waits for her to come down then kisses her. Rio rubs his dick on the right-side of her clit then enters her, she then digs her nails in his back as he hisses. He thrusts in her slowly so she could adjust to him, she hisses and cries out as he goes deeper. As both are nearing an orgasm Rio grabs her by the throat and squeezes lightly as they both come. 

Rio doesn’t know how long they were sleeping before he had to take a leak. Beth was knocked out next to him she stirred when he went to the bathroom, As soon as he got back in the bed she cuddled upon his chest. He set his alarm to 7:00 pm as Marcus would be arriving around 8:30 pm., so he and Beth still had a lot of time together. 

“Why is my wife so beautiful?”

Beth smiles and slowing opens her eyes to find her husband next to her, she didn’t notice when he joined her, reminiscing about that beautiful night. She also remembers being knocked out when Annie and Ruby were standing in her bedroom at six o’clock in the evening. They had woke at 3:30 pm and had another session then showered and had something to eat. Rio left around 5:30 pm and all she remembers is him kissing her passionately and her going back to sleep. 

She had finally confessed to them a year later during one of their confession circles with the twins, Renee, and Bonnie and everybody thought it was the most romantic stories they have ever heard even the twins. 

“Want to go get ready we have to be there at 7.”

“Let’s get ready,” Beth had something else on her mind as she thought about that night.

She gave him one of the best blowjobs he’s had so far, they got ready in their all-white as it was an all-white party. The concert was on the beach and everyone was enjoying the music and having a great time. The couples were dancing when they announce Anna from the North and Beth couldn’t believe it. She goes to her next song and says, “this is for King Rio and Queen Elizabeth. She sang the song Beth had a song to Rio that night. Beth cried into Rio’s shoulder while they danced. 

“I love you, Queen Elizabeth.”

“I Love you, King Rio.”

Beth had the same reaction when Ed Sheeran and India Arie came out and shout out their names also. 

The concert ends and everyone is mingling listening to music Rio finishes his drink and grabs Beth’s hand and brings them to his mouth. They begin to dance to the instrumental version of Alicia Keys’s, “If I Ain’t Got You.” He sets his hands on her lower back while they sway sensually, he then lowers his mouth to her ear and sings in Spanish.

“Soy solo para ti  
Y nada me hace feliz  
Si no estas tu, baby  
Si faltas tu, baby  
No quiero mas varirdad  
Si ya, no se de nadie mas  
El mundo es un vacio  
Si me faltas tu tu tu  
Soy solo para ti

They sing the next line together, “Y nada me hace Feliz,” as they kissed until the song ends. 

An hour later, Beth is standing in front of the vanity putting her moisturizer on her face she looks over at the dress she just has taken off lying on the chair. She felt like the sexiest woman in the world or maybe Rio made her feel like it and told her she was. She then catches a glimpse of Rio in the mirror, If he wasn’t the sexiest man she’s ever laid eyes on. He had on his linen pants with no shirt a slight five o’clock shadow and not to mention his tats were looking better than ever she had to bite her bottom lip. 

He sat their drinks down and stood behind her then bit his fist, “Damnnnn!” she laughed at his antics. Beth only had on her white lace halter bra and white lace boy shorts, “Baby you can’t go around looking this fuckin good” He rests his hands on her hips, “I’m a very lucky man mami.” She smiles and grabs his head while he sucked on her neck. 

“Ahhhh! that feels good,” she sees the lust in his eyes through the mirror which matches hers. He then slides his hands in her panties while staring at her in the mirror still working on her pulse point. 

“You see how beautiful you are when you’re in heat”

Beth opens her eyes and yes they look beautiful together, she sighs, “yes”

He removes his fingers from her and licks his fingers clean. Then he rips her panties off and sucks his fingers again and opens her cheeks. She moans and swallows because she knows what’s next. He wets her rim and she could feel his dick at her entrance. She bends slightly and he begins to work his way in while playing with her clit. He is finally in and she doesn’t know what to do with her brain. She’s experiencing pain and pleasure at it’s best at the same time. 

“That’s right baby take it you can do it”

“OMG, Rio it… shit”

He’s now squeezing her breast while he’s fucking her as if he’s dancing and she is about seconds away from coming. He grabs her hair and grunts in her ear their both nearing their orgasm. He thrusts in her a couple more times and Beth let out a toe-curling scream as she begins shaking as he had to hold her up while recovering from his own. 

This is the last night of their honeymoon they had just showered and lounged in the bed. Rio notices a certain look on Beth’s face he slides his pinkie down the side of her face and kisses her. She kisses his hand, “Rio I have to tell you something” he has a look of concern but just listens. She swallows “I’ve never told anyone this” “I don’t want you to say anything until I’m finished.” 

She’s holding his hands and starts I and Ruby went to the homecoming game as it was Dean’s last game and he was on his way to college. We were not on really good terms but we were excited about going anyways. He had a best friend named Lewis who played football as well he was always joking and lewd most of the time. Ruby never cared too much for him and to tell you the truth me either but it was Dean’s best friend so I never really said anything. 

The score was pretty tight and out of nowhere, Lewis gets ejected from the game. We later found out that he bit one of the other players. Beth inhales deeply, we won the game and while everyone was excited I guess Dean forgot I was there. One of the cheerleaders whom I knew he was seeing came up to him and they start kissing. Rio squeezes her hand a little tighter. Ruby grabs me and hugs me I cried and was ready to go but I had to use the bathroom. Stan walked over and gave us hugs so I told Ruby I’ll be back.

I go to use the restroom and I’m walking down the hall and here sounds coming from the locker room. As I rush to walk pass Lewis comes out and asks me if I was O.K he then tells me I’m too good for Dean anyway. He was being really nice and then he says, “Hey, I got something for you” I didn’t think anything of it. I stand by the door of the locker room and he brings over a gold canteen. 

“I don’t want any”

“You think you too good”

“I’m going to go”

“No your not,” he had the look of the devil in his eyes, I was so scared I couldn’t scream. Rio wipes a tear from her cheek with his thumb. He hurt me so bad and told me no one would believe me because they would think I was just trying to get back at Dean. Rio held her until she stops crying. Rio’s eyes were wet as he held Beth face in his big hands, “I love you so much” she nods because she can’t get any words out right now. 

“Where is he? cause you know I’m going to kill him.” He’s dead he crashed his car that night after a party. “Rio I love you so much with every fiber in my body and I didn’t want to have any secrets between us.” “I feel like a weight has been lifted” as she begins to kiss him he holds her close. 

“Rio I need you”

“Are you sure queen”

“Yes, I need my husband inside me”

He lays Beth down and kisses her softly while caressing her face then kisses down her body. He gets to her honeypot and spreads her thighs wide with a lift he kisses her cheeks then sticks his tongue up her hole and she’s about to lose it already. He drags his tongue up her slit and begins to suck her clit. She grabs his head, “OMG, I love you” “Babyyy” He then tongue fucks her while massaging her clit with his thumb. “Rio shit,” he changes his angle and Beth screams through her orgasm. 

Rio didn’t give her time to rest he pushes in her slowly and lies on her body as she wraps her arms and legs around him. Their staring into each other’s eyes, this has got to be the most heart-wrenching lovemaking session they have had. 

“It wasn’t your fault” thrust

“You are brave” thrust

“I wouldn’t let anybody hurt you as long as I have breath in me” 

“Tea mo, incondicionalmente”

“Tea mo, incondicionalmente”

Rio and Bath are on the plane relaxing still wired from their insane honeymoon and the feeling of raw love. They’re excited to see their kids and everybody else the driver is waiting for them and as soon as they take their phones off airplane mode. They look at each other with a surprised expression “Amelia in jail.” 

Endnotes:

Picture of Beth & Rio’s outfits at the all-white party.

Their Villa in Bora Bora

https://dl-mail.ymail.com/ws/download/mailboxes/@.id==VjN-F17RSd9kQ_QXkgkh0C8Km5TZ38rURQyMbfZFqlpwGxEk3imyLd_DZMBxcKmSmHAKsdFKgbaBU0iQeGd8O0HeBA/messages/@.id==ACVdXyNTRIa6XhTzYAgxqEncdU4/content/parts/@.id==2/raw?appid=YMailNoble&ymreqid=a7da8adf-f810-3659-1c9e-2c0001017b00&token=zitEzqOML3j84e6ealFTT5U7-km5qEQF52lp7AcCuBawOOiNcVyYpszsbPaBtXI-sv9w6q41mH8i7YYEdTuOb5l3VE8VcRquWILZaUMzR1oUiyc9HGa9Smd9CCMZNFgj

**Author's Note:**

> Please bear with me if you can't see the pictures at the end they're coming soon. If anyone knows how to attach the series please help. I welcome all comments.


End file.
